


Cracking the Code

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Day 1 of HP_May_Madness. Prompts: Harry/Draco, bondage, 'let it be.'





	Cracking the Code

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of HP_May_Madness. Prompts: Harry/Draco, bondage, 'let it be.'

Harry knew Draco by now, knew that when he wanted something, he'd get moody and irritable for a day or two and then it would burst out like a volcano erupting.

"I want to tie you up," Draco announced two bites into pudding. 

Harry paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth, then nodded before taking a bite. "I did wonder what had you out of sorts the last few days."

Draco frowned. "I wasn't out of sorts."

Harry suppressed a smile. No sense riling Draco up any further now. Not if sex was in the offing. He'd save their verbal sparing—and Draco's pouting—for another time.

"Regardless, what did you have in mind?" 

"A blindfold and silk ties, work our way up to something more _challenging_."

Harry stood, his cock catching up with his thoughts. "I do enjoy a challenge."

"I'll hang onto the handcuffs and leather restraints then."

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Let it be, Potter," Draco grumbled as he took Harry's hand and led him toward the bedroom. 

Somehow Harry knew he wouldn't be the one tied up in the end.


End file.
